Kabu
For the larger, similarly named version, see Dekabu. |ability = None |category=Regular enemy |point value = 200 |caption = Kirby Super Star Ultra artwork}} Kabu is a recurring enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land. It yields no Copy Ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Kabu is a brown statue of a head. It has a flat base that rounds off at the top, two deep black square eyes and between those sits a slight nose. A gaping, open mouth appears beneath the eyes and nose. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Kabu can be found in Float Islands. It appears sliding about while spinning. It will fade in and out of view to surprise Kirby. Its movements are random and do not actively hunt out Kirby. Kabu is replaced in the Extra Game with Grumples. Grumples is faster and more frantic in its movements. Kirby's Pinball Land Kabu (who is called '''Kaboo' in this game) appears on the bottom stage of Whispy Woods Land. Three Kabus line each of the upper corners. Once all six are pounded in, the enemy known as Big Kaboo who rests in the middle of the star will explode. Landing on the spot at which the enemy once sat will allow Kirby to be fired in one of five directions. If timed correctly, Kirby can send himself into the middle level of the stage this way. Defeating a Kabu will earn the player 360 points, and touching the stub left over from a defeated one will earn him/her 180 points. Hitting Big Kabu will earn him/her 480 points. ''Kirby's Dream Course Kabu is a common, grounded enemy. It has no power and poses no threat. Kirby's Avalanche Kabu is the sixth challenger faced in the tournament. The exchange between it and Kirby is as follows: :Kirby: "Who blocked the path with this boulder?" :Kabu: "Your road to glory ends here." :Kirby: "OH!! Hi Kabu, are you ready for a game of Avalanche?" Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kabu will appear in the air without notice. When it hits the ground, it bounces around for a while and then jumps back into the air, disappearing. Kirby's Block Ball Kabu appears in the Target Shooting Area of Kabu's stage. After four hits, Kirby defeats it and moves on to fight a large Kabu boss. It produces and fires smaller Kabus that shrink any paddles they touch. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Instead of appearing from air, Kabu is released by Dekabu. It simply bounces on the ground until it goes off the screen. They can easily be jumped over and do not disappear/reappear. Instead of facing the screen, Kabus only face left or right. This is the only game in the series in which they do this. Kirby Air Ride Kabu sits, motionless in the lower right hand corner of the Water stage in Top Ride. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Kabu appears in these games, where it acts like it usually does; however, it has lost its ability to vanish and explode. Kabu appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well -- it appears in the Fighter Combat Chamber. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Kabu acts like it has in previous games. To fit the games' three-dimensional theme, it floats slightly toward and away from the screen as it moves left or right across the plane it's on. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, the enemy can be spat out by Dekabu, though this does not happen in Kirby: Planet Robobot. ''Kirby's Blowout Blast Kabu first appears in Stage 1 of Level 4 and is a common threat in throughout the entire level. It simply slides around the ground, not jumping, vanishing, nor speeding up. Like most enemies in the game, scaled-up versions of it appear that can be Inhaled for a Blaster Bullet. Other Appearances Kabu appears in several of the games throughout the series. Generally, its behavior is confined to spinning around while sliding back and forth. It is also known for fading away and suddenly coming back, leaping about, or occasionally rocketing into the sky on a jet boost. In ''Kirby: Canvas Curse, he is drawn in Paint Panic. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ]] Kabu makes several appearances in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, mainly because of his role of the hiding place of the Warp Star. In the anime, he is a large totem that the Cappies approach for answers to various problems. It was he who prophesied that a hero, a Star Warrior by the name of Kirby, will come to Dream Land to defeat the Monster plaguing them. In another episode, he tells Tiff and Tuff of Nightmare and his company, Nightmare Enterprises, how Nightmare made his creations, and that one of them failed to comply with his will and he fears that this creation will eventually destroy him. This information was disclosed to him by Meta Knight. Kabu later serves as a helpful ally to Kirby by sending him the Warp Star every time Tiff calls for it. In the first two of the last five episodes, it is revealed that Kabu isn't just a prophet and a provider of Kirby's Warp Star, but is also a shelter acting as a hospital for Warp Stars and wounded Star Warriors. It is also revealed that there is more than one Kabu; they are spread across the universe, with jobs of protecting Star Warriors. It's also interesting to note that the inside of Kabu is like a small ancient chamber with a pedestal that the Warp Star fits perfectly in. Kabu's appearance is similar to the Moai statues on Easter Island, and he is far larger than the Kabu in the games. Etymology Kabu's name most likely comes from the word kabuto, a type of helmet. Trivia *In Kirby's Avalanche, his AI is used by Sukiyapodes in Puyo Puyo. Related Quotes Artwork Image:Kabu.GIF|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KBB_Kabu_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:Kabu.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Kabu.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC_Kabu_2.png|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Orchestra_Kabu.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Gallery KDL Kabu.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KPL 1.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' The 'Course Kabu.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Elieel_GB.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Elieel shot.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB_Kabu_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Kabu.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) EE Kabu.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KTnT Kabu.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD Kabu shot.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Kabu.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Kabu Paint.png|Drawcia paints a Kabu. Kabu Paint 2.png|Drawcia's Kabus appear. KSSU_Flying_Kabu.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SPE Kabu.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) kabuKRtDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Kabu.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KPR_Kabu.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_K3DR_Kabu.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) KBlBl_Kabu.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' Sprites Image:KabuKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KA Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (Big Kabu) Image:KabuKDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Image:KabuKAV.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KDL2 Kabu sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:KabuKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Kabu sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palettes) KDL3 Kabu sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Image:KabuKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiDL Kabu sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Image:KabuKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) Image:KabuKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Kabu sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMA Kabu sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' de:Kabu es:Kabu fr:Kabu it:Kabu ja:カブー Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast